


Feral

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And Much More - Freeform, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Breeding, Cock Slut Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Eren Yeager, F/F, F/M, Feral Behavior, Inu Eren Yeager, Kinks, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Oral Knotting, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Eren Yeager, Possessive Sex, Shy Eren Yeager, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After being away on a long business trip, all Levi wants to do is curl up in bed and fall asleep after drinking some nice hot tea.His plans are ruined when he smells the strong musk of Rut coming from his house.He lives alone...





	1. Chapter 1

Levi stared up at the house with a look of distaste. He loved his house. It was a sight for sore eyes after having to live in a gross hotel for about a month. 

A nice two story home with a sage green coloring and trims of a coffee brown stood in front of him, casting a light shadow in the fading light. Flowers bloomed in the front and along the windows, vines of ivy creeping up the side of the house. 

The strong musk smelled like pine mixed with a heavy scent of lust and need. An obvious scent of rut. 

'If I go up there and find some alpha fucking an Omega or masturbating on my couch or something, I'm gonna be breaking multiple bones.' Levi thought aggressively, reaching into his black convertible and grabbing some pepper spray from the glove box. 

And on he went to go ruin an alphas day. 

The door opened without a sound, a wave of pure pheromones immediately invaded Levi's nostrils like a suffocating cloud. The strong feral scent caused his Omega to mewl in want while his sane self doubled over, coughing as he hid his nose in the collar of his white button up shirt. 

After regaining control over his Omega and catching his breath, the cloth over his nose doing little to prevent him from breathing in so much musk, Levi looked around, pepper spray in his hand. The living room looked as he left it. Only a bit ruffled. It appears the alpha trespasser had taken some time to rub his scent all over every single one of Levi's possessions. 

Levi glanced towards the stairs where the scent was strongest. 

'dont tell me that fucker is in my room!' Levi growled angrily, heading up the stairs and going straight to his room and saying fuck it to caution. 

He looked through the already opened door, his eyes landing on an already rumpled bed, again, probably from the alpha scent marking everything. His closet was opened, a few items of clothing scattered on the floor but most were still up. 

Levi could hear a soft grunting noise, one mix of pleasure and frustration, coming from his bathroom. 

Approaching the opened door, does this alpha have no decency?, He looked in, his eyes landing on a bronze body that was currently in the tub, humping one of Levi's pillows while his was buried in one of Levi's underwear items. 

Said omegas did twitched with anger and annoyance, a bit of embarrassment as well, before he quietly walked over to the tub, grabbing the shower head and pointing it at the alpha. 

He plugged the faucet before turning on the cold water, drenching the alpha earning a yelp as the poor idiot jumped out of the tub, rolling away on the floor and looking up at Levi from his crouched position, his eyes wide and fearful.

Levi turned the water off, calmly placing the shower head back before he turned to give the alpha, who was still naked and hugging Levi's pillows over his crotch, a massive death glare. 

 

"Why the fuck are you in my fucking house?"


	2. Chapter Two

Levi sat at his dinner table, sipping his tea quietly. His eyebrows pinched angrily. In front of him sat the alpha. Well, more than an alpha. A creature he's never seen before. 

An alpha mixed with a mutt. 

Dog ears poked out of his head. They twitched every now and then and flattened whenever the two made eye contact, Levi's glare making him flinch. A tail poked out from his lower back. It was mostly limp but sometimes it would wag a bit whenever Levi glanced at him without a glare. 

He was a being Levi never seen or heard of before. 

His skin was a glowing bronze that made his turquoise eyes pop. His hair was a dark brown with soft, barely noticeable highlights. Streaks of gold ran through his bright eyes and his scent of rut was still strong. 

It made Levi's Omega croon with desire. 

The Raven just pushed his Omega down and cleared his thoughts with a groan which made the alpha flinch. 

According to his story, he was a homeless creature which could be supported by his bodily oder. He used to live in a forest but had to leave due to some asshole people who started hunting him. While he was looking for a new home, he was stricken by rut and went into the nearest house to hide himself from omegas so he wouldn't be tempted to hurt anyone. 

Due to it being the house of an Omega, he soon lost himself to his instincts and started to mark the place, convincing his alpha that the Omega would be home soon which he wasn't counting on to be true. 

Levi placed his tea down causing the alpha to perk his ears. "I need to call Hanji." Levi finally said as he got up, heading to the phone on his counter. 

"I-im eren.." the alpha informed softly, staring at Levi. 

Levi glanced back at him, picking up the phone before he looked to the dial pad, not replying to the alpha. 

Eren looked down, gripping the towel currently around his waist. Eren was naked at the moment since Levi didn't own anything that would fit him. 

"Hey hanji.. shut the fuck up. Your so fucking loud... Yes, I'm back home-... I have an intruder in my house so if you would let me fini-... I need you over here- .. hanji?" He growled and placed the phone down angrily. 

Eren stared at the Omega curiously, lifting his ears only to earn a glare from the Omega immediately changing his curiosity to fear. 

Eren was easily scared. 

He didn't have the best experience with humans but it seemed like that was changing. It may sound sad but Levi was the kindest human he's ever met. He didn't immediately kick him out or try to kill him or threaten him or anything like that. 

He may be giving him the cold shoulder but he was still the kindest human ever. 

Levi left the kitchen, heading to the front door and staring out the window next to it. He stood like that for about 10 seconds before he locked his front door, bracing himself against it. A sudden loud thud sounded as the door gave a bit. 

Levi unlocked the door and opened it, revealing a male who was flat on their back on the ground. 

"I told you to stop busting into my house out of the blue." The Omega growled, leaving the door open before he walked back to the table, grabbing his mug of tea. 

The male at the door cackled, sitting up and rubbing his forehead. Perched on his nose were a pair of thick rimmed glasses. His hair was up in a messy pony tail. "Yeah yeah, whatever short stack." He replied manically. "where's this Intruder?" He asked, looking around. 

"You need a new perception." Levi replied, pointing to Eren with his index finger. 

The make followed his indication and was immediately upon Eren, knocking him to the floor. 

"WHAT ARE YOU?! LET ME EXPERIMENT! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEVI!" Hanji yelled as he straddled the frightened creature. 

"Hanji, get the hell off of him. I called you over here to ask you what you think I should do with him. Not so you could dissect him and turn him to a brain soaked in formaldehyde." The Omega growled, pushing the beta off of the alpha with his foot. 

Hanji whined. "your no fun. But as to what to do, keep him! He's adorable!" Hanji smiled, pinching the cheeks of the alpha. 

Eren pulled away, shooting behind Levi with his tail between his legs. 

Hanji awed, smiling brightly. "LOOOOOK! HES SO CUUUUUTE!" 

"You can leave hanji." Levi growled, pointing to the door. He then started to walk towards the stairs. "goodbye hanji. If your still in my house by the time I get to the top, I'm telling Erwin that you tried to rape my cat again." 

"That was one time and I was drunk as shit!" Hanji yelled back. "out!" The Omega growled. The beta sighed, smiling at Eren gently. "don't worry. Levi will take care of you. Just don't make a mess." He told the alpha who nodded slowly in reply. 

Hanji started walking towards the door, before Levi's voice caught his attention. "knowing you, bring back some clothes for Eren later." 

"Aye captain grumpy pants!" Hanji laughed, shutting the door behind him. 

Eren was left in silence. 

He stood up, adjusting his towel before he went to find the omega. He was still in the middle of his rut and the scent and presence of the gorgeous male helped his urges. 

He found the Omega in his room, currently getting undressed which caused Erens alpha to get very excited. 

Smelling Erens arousal, Levi turned and glared darkly causing the mutt to wince. 

"I'm not a toy for you to oogle at. Now stop staring. If your going to be living here, you have to follow my rules. Understand?" The Omega asked, crossing his arms over his bare chest. 

Eren nodded quickly, looking away so he wouldn't make eye contact with the Omega. 

"Good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. You can find more stories (mostly unfinished) on Wattpad under Devil_Spawn


End file.
